Ninjas, samurais, y una historia de amor
by Ran Kudo
Summary: Una historia de aventurea y romance, con Enishi, Kaoru y Kenshin... Ambientada hace mucho tiempo, cuando estaban los ninjas y los samurais. Ambos son rivales, pero hay algo que los une...
1. Prólogo

Ninjas, Samurais y una historia de amor

Ran Kudo

N/A: Wow, mi primer fic de Rurouni Kenshin... En realidad tenía pensado hace mucho tiempo escribir uno, pero como que no estaba inspirada. Fue gracias a un gran amigo mío, que me hizo un par de dibujos de Kaoru y Enishi, que me inspiré y logré escribir este fic. Este es un KxKxE fic, aunque de verdad no sé con quién va a quedar Kaoru finalmente... en fin, aquí está el fic...

Prólogo 

10 años atrás...

Escúchame muy bien Kaoru. Quédate aquí bajo el árbol bien calladita, mientras tu papá nos lleva a Kenshin y a mí a buscar a esos samurais.

Sano... No se demoren mucho...

Te prometo que no nos vamos a demorar, pero cuídate mucho y no hables con nadie.

Ok. Papá, ¿cuando van a volver?

No sé hija, pero si no volvemos antes del atardecer, quiero que vayas, con mucho cuidado, a la casa del Sensei Gensai. ¿Entendido?

Hai.

Kenshin, ¿tienes todo listo?

Sí, solo falta Sano.

Ya estoy listo.

Muy bien. Kenshin, Sanosuke, vámonos. Cuídate Kaoru y recuerda que si no llegamos antes del atardecer, debes irte a la casa del Sensei.

Sí papi. ¡Adiós, cuídense!

¡Nos vemos Kaoru!

Pasó una hora, dos horas, tres horas, cuatro horas... Estaba atardeciendo y el padre de Kaoru con Kenshin y Sano aún no llegaban. Con mucho sueño y con un poco de hambre, Kaoru decidió irse a la casa del Sensei, pero para su mala suerte, se perdió en la mitad del bosque.

Ay, ya me perdí... Mi papi me va a retar cuando llegue... Para peor, me estoy muriendo de hambre... ¡Papi! ¡Sano! ¡Kenshin! ¿¡En dónde están!?

¿¡Quién anda ahí!?

¡Ayúdenme! ¡Estoy perdida!

De los arbustos salió un niño de aproximadamente unos 12 años, pelo negro y de una forma irregular; se podría decir que era un tanto extraño, lo tenía parado y como pinchudo. Tenía los ojos negros, al igual que su pelo. Su mirada no reflejaba nada, solo una especie de odio contra algo. No era del todo alto, solo cabeza y media más que Kaoru, y eso que Kaoru no medía más de 1,40cm. Estaba vestido con ropas de samurai y en un costado tenía una espada.

¿¡Qué haces aquí!?

Estaba esperando a mi padre, a Kenshin y a Sano que fueron a buscar a unos samurais y como no llegaban, decidí irme a la casa del Sensei Gensai, pero me perdí.

¿Cómo te llamas?

Kamiya, Kamiya Kaoru, ¿y tú?

Eso no importa. Dime, ¿cuántos años tienes?

Yo ya te respondí una pregunta, ahora te toca a ti responder una.

Mmmm... Está bien, me llamo Enishi Yukishiro.

¡Que lindo nombre!

Oh, perdón. Bueno, oh, tengo 8 años, ¿y tú?

12 años. Dime niña...

Kaoru.

Kaoru. ¿Eres una ninja?

¡Sí! Pero todavía no soy una ninja de verdad, como papi, Sano o Kenshin. Aún me falta entrenamiento...

Y me dijiste que fueron a buscar a unos samurais...

Papi dijo que unos samurais muy feos se habían metido con el Sensei, así que decidieron ir a buscarlos.

Muy bien Kaoru, como estás perdida, te llevaré a mi casa hasta que llegue tu papá a buscarte.

¿De verdad? ¡Muchas gracias!

Déjame terminar.

Oh, perdón.

La única condición que te voy a poner es que no digas nada y me dejes a mí explicarlo todo.

¿Por qué?

Tengo mis razones.

Ah... Ok...

No te preocupes, vas a estar bien. En mi casa solo vivimos mi hermana y yo. Te vamos a tratar muy bien.

¿Y tus padres?

Ellos... nos abandonaron cuando yo recién había nacido y Tomoe tenía mi edad. Ella tiene 24 años.

Wow, que suerte, tienes una hermana grande.

¿Tú no?

No... En mi familia sólo somos mi papi y yo. Mi mami murió hace un par de años...

Lo siento mucho...

No te preocupes, eso ya pasó. Además, no estoy sola. También están conmigo el Sensei Gensai, Kenshin, Sanosuke, Yahiko, aunque todavía es un niño, al igual que Misao, el señor Aoshi, y Megumi.

Son bastantes personas Kaoru...

Si, es por eso que te dije que no estoy sola, aunque debo admitir que hay días en que echo mucho de menos a mi mami y la necesito a mi lado.

Bueno Kaoru, ¿qué te parece si nos vamos?

Ok.

Así, Kaoru y Enishi partieron juntos a la casa de este último. Al llegar, se encontraron con que Tomoe los esperaba justo en la entrada.

¡Nishi! ¡Te he estado esperando hace más de cuatro horas! ¿¡Dónde has estado!?

Nee-san... Lo que pasa es que estaba en el bosque y de repente me encontré con esta niña. Se llama Kaoru, y se perdió. Su padre y unos amigos fueron en busca de unos samurais que atacaron a su Sensei; ellos son ninjas.

Nishi...

Después te lo explico mejor Nee-san, ahora creo que lo mejor es que le demos algo de comer a Kaoru, supongo que debe de tener hambre.

Así que te llamas Kaoru, es un bonito nombre.

Gracias...

Yo soy Tomoe, pero si quieres me puedes llamar Nee-san, como lo hace Nishi.

Está bien, "Nee-san".

Bueno, ahora que ya nos conocemos un poco más, ¿qué te parece si comemos algo Kaoru?

¡Sí! Me estoy muriendo de hambre. Hace horas que no como algo... Aunque también tengo un poquito de sueño...

Que mejor que una rica comida para irse a la camita con el estómago llenito, tengo preparada una rica sopa, espero que te guste.

Muchas gracias.

Ven por aquí Kaoru. Siéntate. Nishi, acompáñame a la cocina. Volvemos de inmediato Kaoru-chan.

Ok

Enishi y Tomoe se dirigieron a la cocina para hablar más detalladamente de lo que estaba pasando, mientras Kaoru se quedaba en el comedor.

¿Me puedes explicar qué pasó? Dijiste que ella viene de una familia de ninjas, y por si no lo sabías, ¡ellos son nuestros enemigos!

¡Si lo sé Nee-san! Pero no podía dejarla sola en el bosque, estaba anocheciendo...

Yo creo que hay algo más detrás de todo esto... Nishi, mírame a los ojos.

¿Qué pasa?

¿Te gusta Kaoru?

¡Vamos Nee-san! ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? La acabo de conocer, además, es una niña.

Mmmm...

Bueno, no puedo negar que es linda, pero solo tiene 8 años. Vamos, no vas a creer que la traje porque me quedó gustando.

No es eso, solo que generalmente no eres muy bueno con las otras personas Nishi, ambos sabemos que eres muy frío, y por lo que he visto hasta el momento, con Kaoru, has sido bastante bueno, como lo eres conmigo...

¿Te estás poniendo celosa?

¡Claro que no! Solo que lo encuentro extraño, pero a la vez, me gusta, parece que no eres de hielo como todos piensan. Tienes corazón, y uno muy grande por lo demás.

Vamos Nee-san, no digas esas cosas.

Está bien. Bueno, ayúdame a llevar las cosas a la mesa, que Kaoru debe tener mucha hambre.

Ok, pero... Nee-san, ¿qué vamos a hacer con ella?

No te preocupes, por mientras se va a quedar con nosotros, hasta que su padre la venga a buscar.

Pero son ninjas, probablemente nos van a querer matar.

No lo creo, además, no todos los ninjas son malos Nishi.

¿Eh?

Así siguieron. Luego de la comida, los tres se fueron a acostar, y no se supo nada del padre de Kaoru, ni de Kenshin, ni de Sanosuke.

Los días pasaron y pasaron, y Kaoru con Enishi se fueron conociendo cada vez más. Este último le enseñaba a Kaoru diferentes técnicas de los samurais.

Después de haber estado tres meses juntos, Tomoe llegó con una mala noticia.

Nishi, necesito hablar contigo, pero a solas.

Ok, yo me voy.

Espérame afuera Kaoru, voy de inmediato.

Bueno.

¿Qué es lo que pasa Tomoe?

El padre de Kaoru apareció... Akira lo encontró... Ya planearon un encuentro secreto para esta tarde... Nadie de la organización lo sabe, así que hay que hacerlo con mucho cuidado.

Pero Kaoru... ¡Kaoru no se puede ir!

Ya sé que te has encariñado mucho con Kaoru, Enishi, pero ella debe volver con su familia.

Pero su familia somos nosotros.

Bien sabes que no es así. Ella es una ninja, y debe estar con los ninjas, no tiene nada que hacer con nosotros, los samurais.

Pero ella no se puede ir, porfavor Tomoe, no dejes que se vaya.

Lo siento Nishi, pero ya está todo listo, así que lo mejor es que aproveches los últimos momentos con Kaoru...

Así, Enishi se dirigió a la entrada de su casa en donde lo estaba esperando Kaoru.

¿Qué pasa Nishi? No traes una cara muy bonita...

Kaoru, debo confesarte algo.

¿Qué pasa?

Tu papá apareció...

¿¡De verdad!? ¡Qué bueno! ¿Y en donde está?

Te va a venir a buscar en la tarde...

¿Me va a venir a buscar? Pero yo no me quiero ir...

¿Eh?

La he pasado muy bien con ustedes Nishi, yo no quiero volver con los demás.

¿En serio?

Sí.

Kaoru... Mira, toma esto.

¿Qué es?

Es un collar... Era de mi madre... me lo dieron luego de su muerte. Quiero que lo tengas tu Kaoru, para que siempre te acuerdes de mí.

Pero Nishi, yo no puedo tener algo así...

Porfavor Kaoru, piensa que se va a ver más bonito puesto en ti que en mí.

Dime, ¿qué es este símbolo que tiene?

No me digas que no te has dado cuenta...

Parece el pedazo de un corazón...

Eso es, y yo tengo la otra mitad. Ahora tu vas a volver con tu familia, pero algún día, nosotros nos volveremos a ver. Quiero que me prometas que cuando llegue ese día, tu... te vas a casar conmigo...

¿¡QUÉ!? ¡Pero si solo tengo 8 años!

Claro, por eso nos queda tiempo todavía. Quizás somos muy pequeños por ahora, pero quiero que sepas Kaoru, que nunca me había sentido así con una persona. Eres la primera persona, claro, después de Nee-san. Te quiero mucho, y no quiero perderte...

Yo también te quiero mucho Nishi, y tampoco quiero perderte... Está bien, lo voy a guardar, hasta que nos volvamos a casar... Y algún día nos vamos a casar...

Gracias Kaoru, no sabes lo feliz que me haces.

No más feliz de lo que estoy yo.

¡Kaoru! ¡Nishi! ¡Akira ya está aquí!

Parece que llegó la hora de que te vayas Kaoru...

NO quiero...

Pero tienes que hacerlo... Aunque, recuerda siempre esto Kaoru; vas a estar toda la vida, aquí en mi corazón, y aunque pasen mil años, te voy a seguir amando... Jamás te voy a olvidar...

Yo tampoco Nishi...

¡Kaoru!

¡Ya vamos Nee-san! Bueno Kaoru, llegó la hora de despedirse.

No me gustan las despedidas...

A mi tampoco...

Pero pensándolo bien, no es una despedida, sino un, hasta luego.

Tienes razón. Te quiero mucho mi niña...

Yo también te quiero mucho Nishi...

Y así, Kaoru se dirigió a donde estaban Tomoe y Akira. Este último fue el que la llevó al bosque junto a su padre.

¡Kaoru!

¡Papi! ¡Te eché mucho de menos!

Yo también mi niñita... Muchas gracias Akira, te debo una...

No te preocupes, ahora solo preocúpate de cuidarla mucho, porque Tomoe se encariñó mucho con ella, y créeme que si le llega a pasar algo, todos nosotros nos vamos a tirar encima de ti.

Ja, no te preocupes Akira, porque Kaoru está muy bien protegida. Nosotros la queremos mucho, así que no tienes de que preocuparte.

Está bien. En fin, cuidate Kaoru, nos vemos.

Adiós Akira.

NM/A: Y hasta aquí llega mi fic... este es solo el prólogo, aún queda muuuucho más. Espero que les haya gustado. Porfavor déjenme reviews con sus sugerencias o en verdad, lo que sea que quieran decirme, si les gustó, su no les gustó, lo que sea. ¡Muchas gracias!-Ran Kudo.


	2. La prueba

Ninjas, Samurais y una historia de amor

Ran Kudo

Rurouni Kenshin no me pertenece

N/A: Disculpen la demora. De verdad se me había olvidado que tenía este fic, entre todas las cosas que han pasado, el colegio sobre todo. Bueno, aquí está por fin el primer capítulo de este hermosos fic... Todavía no aparece Enishi, y hay un poquito de KaoruxKenshin. En fin, no tengo muchas cosas que decir, así que, con el fic...

Capítulo 1: La prueba   
Presente 

¡Kaoru! ¡Yahiko! ¡Ya está listo el almuerzo!

¡Ya vamos Megumi!

Oye Yahiko, ¿sientes que estás listo para ir a pelear?

Más listo que nunca, el entrenamiento de Kenshin y de Sano me ha servido mucho. Además, tengo que ir a pelear de una vez por todas con esos samurais para poder vengar la muerte de tu padre Kaoru.

Yo también quiero ir a pelear, pero Kenshin se opone.

Quizás es porque tiene miedo de que te pase algo.

Probablemente, pero yo ya no soy una niña, tengo 18 años, y puedo cuidarme bien sola.

Puede ser...

¡Kaoru! ¿Por qué se demoraron tanto?

Lo sentimos Megumi, pero estábamos entrenando. Oye, ¿y los demás?

No sé Yahiko, supongo que están organizando todo para la pelea del fin de semana.

¿Qué opinas tú de todo eso Megu? ¿Crees que yo podría ir también?

La verdad... No... Lo mejor es que te quedes aquí con nosotros Kaoru. Es muy peligroso para una mujer ir a pelear.

¡Pero yo también tengo derecho a vengar la muerte de mi padre!

Esto no se trata de derechos Kaoru.

¡Hiko-san!

Espero que te quede claro. Ya tomé una decisión, y esa es que te quedarás acá. Iré con Sanosuke, Kenshin y Yahiko.

¿Conmigo?

Sí Yahiko. Creo que ya estás lo suficientemente grande como para ir a una pelea importante.

Wow... Yo voy y Kaoru se queda aquí, jajaja.

¡Cállate Yahiko! Voy a ir de todas formas.

¿Eso crees?

Por supuesto Hiko-san. Pídame lo que sea para demostrarle que soy digna de una ninja.

No es mala idea Kaoru...

Hola a todos, ¿qué hacen?

Llegaron en el mejor momento Sano. Hiko le va a dar una prueba a Kaoru para que demustre que es capaz de ir a pelear, –dijo Megumi.

¿Ah sí? Me parece una excelente idea.

¿¡Cómo puedes decir eso Sano? Me opongo completamente a que la señorita Kaoru vaya a pelear con nosotros.

¡Pero Kenshin!

En parte, Kenshin tiene razón Kaoru, lo mejor sería que te quedaras acá con nosotras.

¿Ahora tú también Misao?

Es que aunque no me guste aceptarlo, tienen razón. Todavía no estamos lo suficientemente capacitadas como para ir a pelear.

¡Ya lo tengo Kaoru, –anunció Hiko con mucho entusiasmo.

¿Qué fue lo que decidió Hiko-sensei?

Algo muy simple Kenshin, muy simple. Kaoru, quiero que vayas donde Aoshi y le entregues esta carta.

Pero eso es demasiado simple Hiko-san.

No es lo que crees Kaoru. Para tu información, Aoshi, como buen ninja que es, se infiltró dentro de los samurais, haciéndose pasar por uno de ellos. El hecho de que le entregues esta carta significa que de alguna forma tendrás que entrar a la guarida enemiga.

Ah... Creo que no era tan fácil después de todo... –repuso Kaoru.

Aún no he terminado Kaoru. Como sé que será un tanto difícil si vas sola, he decidido que puedes llevar a Misao contigo, así, las dos probarán que son dignas de llamarse samurais.

Si es así, acepto Hiko-san.

¿Y tú Misao, qué me dices?

Yo también acepto.

Bueno, está dicho, parten hoy día la tarde. En cuatro horas más.

¡Pero Hiko-sensei! No puede dejar que Kaoru y Misao vayan solas.

Por supuesto que no Kenshin, es por eso que tú, Sano y Yahiko las seguirán.

Entonces no sería del todo una prueba para poder demostrar que podemos hacer esto solas Hiko-san, –alegó Kaoru.

Tienes razón Kaoru, no es justo que ellos nos acompañen.

Puede que ambas estén en lo correcto Misao y Kaoru. Está bien, irán solas, pero tienen que partir de inmediato antes de que cambie de parecer.

Sí, –respondieron ambas.

Así, Kaoru y Misao fueron inmediatamente a preparar sus cosas, dejando a un atónito Kenshin en la mesa.

¡No puedo cree que haya hecho eso Hiko-sensei!

Cálmate Kenshin, Hiko tiene que tener una gran razón para haber hecho esto.

Por supuesto que sí Sanosuke, no es necesario que se desesperen.

¿¡Qué no me desespere? ¡Misao y Kaoru están dirigiéndose a la boca del lobo y yo no me tengo que desesperar!

No es para tanto Ken-san. No les va a pasar nada, las dos son muy fuertes.

Si tú lo dices Megumi, en todo caso, yo las voy a seguir igual.

¿Pero qué dices Yahiko?

Ya me escuchaste Megumi, voy a seguir a Kaoru y a Misao.

Así se habla Yahiko. Si sigues así, serás un gran ninja, –comentó Hiko.

Pero Hiko-sensei, ¿por qué vas a dejar que Yahiko siga a las chias, y no nosotros? Con Sano estamos mucho más capacitados por si llegara a pasar algo malo.

Lo sé Kenshin, pero también quiero probar a Yahiko. Además, lo que digo se hace y punto. Yahiko, ve y prepara tus cosas, y cuidate mucho de que no te vean. Kaoru y Misao no deben saber que las estás siguiendo.

Ok. Con permiso. Nos vemos.

Y así, al igual que Kaoru y Misao, Yahiko fue a ordenar sus cosas para prepararse para esta nueva aventura, dejando atrás a dos muy preocupados Kenshin y Sanosuke.

Nosotros también nos vamos, ¿verdad Sano?

Sí Kenshin. Adiós Megu, Hiko.

Oigan, ¿y la comida?

No te preocupes Megumi, ya volverán cuando se den cuenta que no han comido nada. Por ahora, disfrutemos nosotros de esta exquisita comida.

Sí Hiko.

En el camino a sus habitaciones, Sano y Kenshin se toparon con Yahiko.

¿Ya te vas Yahiko?

Sí Sano, tengo que adelantarme un poco a las demás. Además, Kaoru y Misao no deben enterarse de que las estoy siguiendo.

Recuerda Yahiko, si pasa algo, lo que sea, avísanos de inmediato.

Por supuesto Kenshin. Despreocúpate, no les va a pasar nada malo si yo estoy ahí. Además, acuérdense de que Aoshi también va a estar ahí para protegerlas.

Ya lo sabemos Yahiko, pero Kenshin tiene miedo de otra cosa, ¿o me equivoco?

Parece que ya me concoces muy bien Sano.

¿Y a qué le tienes miedo Kenshin?

No es nada Yahiko, nada importante. Lo único que te pido es que no dejes que nadie, aparte de Aoshi, se acerque a Kaoru, ¿entendido?

Ok Kenshin, no voy a dejar que nadie se acerque a ninguna de las dos. Bueno, creo que es mejor que aprovechen de ir a despedirse, así yo aprovecho de irme sin que nadie me vea.

Que te vaya bien Yahiko, y acuérdate bien de lo que Kenshin te dijo.

No se preocupen, ¡adiós!

Kenshin...

¿Qué pasa Sano?

¿De verdad crees que Kaoru pueda recordar algo si va donde los samurais?

Si nadie le habla de lo sucedido hace diez años, dudo que se acuerde. Además, la muerte de su padre fue demasiado traumante, lo que pudo haber provocado que ella misma bloqueara esos recuerdos...

Tienes razón en eso... Imagínate, encontrarse con su padre después de varios días de haber estado perdida, y, a los pocos minutos, la misma persona que había estado cuidandola durante ese tiempo, lo asesina ante sus propios ojos. Menos mal que Akira no se atrevió a tocarle ni un pelo a Kaoru.

Dudo que lo hubiera hecho. Tomoe, la prometida de Akira, se había encariñado mucho con Kaoru. Si se llegaba a enterar que éste le había hecho algo a la niña, obviamente no se lo hubiera perdonado jamás.

Hablando de Tomoe, ¿la has ido a ver al cementerio?

Casí todos los días... Todavía no me creo lo que pasó... Murió por mi culpa...

No fue tu culpa Kenshin, ella jamás debió haberse metido en la pelea. Además, fue Akira el que la ocupó como escudo, y el que a la larga, la mató. Tú no tuviste la culpa.

Lo sé Sano, pero Akira se ha encargado de cambiar esa verdad, dejándome a mí como el asesino de Tomoe, viendo que yo la amaba como a nadie... Jamás podré perdonarme lo sucedido Sano.

¿De qué hablan?

¡Kaoru! Me asustaste.

Lo siento Kenshin. En fin, con Misao ya nos estamos llendo, así que vinimos a despedirnos.

¿Estás segura de lo que van a hacer Kaoru?

Más segura que nunca Sano. Debo averiguar de una vez por todas quién fue el que mató a mi padre, y el primer paso para cumplir eso es entregarle esta carta a Aoshi y demostrarles a todos de lo que soy capaz.

¿Y saben lo que dice la carta? –preguntó un intrigado Sano.

No. Hiko no nos dejó abrirla, –respondió Misao.

Mejor. Oigan, ya que se están llendo... ¿Qué tienen planeado hacer para entrar a la guarida de los samurais?

Por ahora no lo sabemos, pero en el camino se nos ocurrirá algo. Bueno, vámonos Kaoru.

Sí Misao. Adiós Sano, Kenshin.

Kaoru... Cuídate, y si pasa algo, avísanos.

De acuerdo Ken... shin...

Sin darse cuenta, y dejándose llevar por un impulso, Kenshin abrazó a Kaoru, dejando a unos atónitos Misao y Sano a su alrededor.

No me perdonaría jamás si te llegase a pasar algo Kaoru.

–Un tanto sonrojada– No tienes de qué preocuparte Kenshin, yo ya sé cuidarme sola.

Eso espero Kaoru, eso espero...

Ehm... Bueno... Kaoru, ya nos tenemos que ir, hay que aprovechar bien el tiempo.

¡Ah, lo siento Misao! Tienes razón. Ahora sí Kenshin, ¡nos vemos!

Adiós.

Misao y Kaoru se despidieron de todos en su casa y comenzaron su larga trayectoria hasta la guarida de los samurais, donde quién sabe lo que les esperaría.

¿No tienes un poco de miedo Kaoru?

En realidad... Tengo mucho miedo.

Todavía tenemos tiempo para volver.

¡No, eso nunca! Si no cumplimos esta misión jamás nos dejarán hacer otras cosas. Para Hiko y los demás sólo somos una molestia. Tenemos que demostrarles que están equivocados.

No creo que para Kenshin seas una molestia Kaoru.

¿Ah?

No te hagas la tontas, si estabas de lo más feliz cuando Kenshin te abrazó.

No puedo negar que me gustó que me abrazara Misao, pero... No sé, siento que las cosas con Kenshin han cambiado mucho desde hace un tiempo, como que está un poco frío.

¿Y desde hace cuánto tiempo sientes eso?

Más o menos... Desde el último encuentro que tuvimos con los samurais, hace dos años. Sentía que la relación con Kenshin iba muy bien, pero de repente, como que todo cambió.

Te entiendo... Me pasa lo mismo con Aoshi-sama. Sólo me ve como a una niña, no como a una mujer.

Kenshin me ve de la misma forma... Con la única diferencia de que quizás me ve como a una hija porque él, junto con Hiko, me han cuidado desde la muerte de mi padre.

Puede que tengas razón, pero no tienes que darte por vencida.

Tú tampoco Misao.

No te preocupes, porque no lo haré. Oye, ¿cuando piensas sacarte ese collar?

Que, ¿acaso no te gusta?

En realidad no, pero quizás con la otra mitad del corazón se podría ver un poco más lindo.

No sé donde está la otra mitad...

¿Y te acuerdas por lo menos de quién te lo regaló.

No, tampoco me acuerdo de eso.

¿Entonces para qué lo sigues usando?

No sé, siento que tiene un significado especial, aunque realmente no sé lo que es.

En fin, ¿cuál es el plan?

Yo no tengo ninguno, ¿y tú?

Tampoco.

Parece que tenemos un problema Misao...

¿Y si nos hacemos pasar como uno de ellos tal y como lo hizo Aoshi-sama?

Es un poco arriesgado, pero me gusta. Hagámoslo Misao.

Pasemos al pueblo que está en el camino, compramos un poco de ropa y unas espadas, y luego nos vamos a la guarida de los samurais.

Hecho.

N/A: Espero que les haya gustado este nuevo capítulo. Voy a tratar de escribir el próximo lo más pronto posible, aunque quizás me demore un poco más en ponerlo en ya que en mi colegio, que es el único lugar en donde puedo estar en Internet y todo, bloquearon esta pagina, no se por que... No saben la rabia que me da! Pero en fin, voy a tratar igual de apurarme... Eso, acuerdense de dejar reviews y me dicen si les gusto y todo. Bueno, nos vemos! Ran Kudo


End file.
